A Nigma High Drabbles
by QueenGenie16
Summary: 100 word drabbles about any/all couples. Het, slash and maybe so femslash. Created by me and a random word generator.
1. Chapter 1

**Disagreement** – Cyrus/Emo Joe

Lately, it had been really awkward between the two of them. Well, really ever since the battle of the bands. Cyrus – was not the biggest fan of violin music and yet he'd ended up playing a concert with violin music. So they fought.

And then there was Lee Ping. Cyrus liked him. Joe didn't. And so maybe their relationship was taking a little downtime. Well actually, more like a month or so of downtime.

But the Dudes of Darkness and the Down with Lee Club took up a lot of their time. And they're still in love each other, right?

**Workstation** – Biffy/Lee

Now that high school was over, people expected Lee and Biffy to break up. They weren't exactly the most normal of couples; or the most stable, or the most public. But they loved each other.

And the only time that Biffy had hit Lee – was when Tina admitted to having a crush on him and had kissed him. Biffy just didn't want Lee to be with someone else.

So they moved in together with Mrs. Rumplekittykat after high school. And so what if Biffy's computer desk was make-out central in their house. It was just like them – not exactly normal.

**Dog **– Goldstein Family (from my Meet the Goldstein's fic – Ned, Cyrus, Biffy and Avalon)

Their parents had finally told them they could get a pet. And it was a huge fight to choose a type of pet. Biffy already had 'adopted' Mr./Mrs. Rumplekittykat.

Avalon wanted a goldfish – she was not into the whole walking, bathing thing.

Ned wanted a golden retriever; a nice, big, friendly dog to keep up with him.

Cyrus wanted a snake. Something edgy that could be used in band posters. And something dangerous to show his friends.

The good news – their parents let them all get whatever they wanted. Ned got his dog, Cyrus his snake and Avalon her goldfish.

**Moon** – Kimmie/Biffy

Their first date took place under the night sky. She wasn't ready to face the world for being in love with someone other than Steve. Even though Steve didn't care, he was in the same boat.

They were just trying to rekindle that spark that used to be there. Or at least used to be there for her. She'd had the biggest crush on Biffy Goldstein and at one point she was sure that the only way to get his attention was to go 'all girly' on him.

Maybe tonight would be the start of something wonderful, for them together.

**Nurse** – Tina/Chaz

He kissed her forehead lightly as she leaned back against him. Her gaze unwavering from the stack of pamphlets in front of her. "Tina, love, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out my future. I don't know – how does education sound? Or maybe nursing?" She asked holding up various pamphlets. "My parents are all over me to create career goals and university plans – to be successful."

Chaz pursed his lips, "darling I thought you were going to be my news desk partner. I mean Chaz's Corner needs someone else to outshine."

Tina snorted, snuggling close, "parents don't approve."

**Together** – Lee/Tina

He'd always had a thing for her. She'd always had a thing for him. But until the prank neither of them acted any differently towards each other. She had plans for the news desk and being a great reporter and he just wanted to pass all his classes with flying colors – to please his mom.

The prank had changed everything. She assisted him and his friends in finding out who was trying to frame him. And she was being a great help; so he may've asked her out on a date - just before ducking back into detention. They're together now.

**Party** – Dudes of Darkness

It was awesome being in the coolest band at A. Nigma High. They got to go to all of the parties. Cyrus, Skeeter, Gob and Rud were considered some of the coolest guys in the school. The parties were fun and so were the groupies. And so was the music. Their music had power.

And music had the power of love. Cyrus had gained Joe – and almost lost him too, Rud met Zed and Gob met Meredith, a slightly older emo girl. And Skeeter just needed the music.

But no matter what, the band was staying strong and rocking out.

**Sport** – Ned/Steve

"All I'm saying is that skateboarding is not really a sport." Steve was saying, as he and Ned walked in from the parking lot.

Ned sighed and let go of Steve's hand. "And I'm telling you it is." He muttered turning towards his locker.

Steve went in for a kiss, "see you after football?"

Ned pressed their lips together for a fraction of a second. "Nope. I'm skateboarding with some friends from around. You're welcome to come down to the park, if you want."

"Text me where and I might show up." Steve kissed him once more, before walking away.

**Cookbook** – Brandi/Steve, Steve/Ned, Brandi/Cam

"I can't believe that Kimmie talked us all into taking Foods as our options class." Brandi growled staring at the muffin recipe. "I have a personal chef for this."

"So do I." Steve grumbled looking over her shoulder. "What does sifting mean, again?" He raised his hand. And Ned called over "put the flour in the thing with the crank and turn it, babe."

Steve did as he was told. Brandi sighed, "too bad there wasn't room for Cam to take Foods."

"Yeah, because that's just what we need – El Presidente needing help in class."

"Why are we partners again?"

**Abuse** – Kimmie/Steve, Steve/Ned, Kimmie/?

"Look Princess, we're not really together – so I do not need to follow you around and carry your bags." Steve growled, backing Kimmie into a wall. "So, no. I will not be going to the mall with you this afternoon."

Kimmie kicked him hard. "Look Steve. I get it – you are in love with someone you can't have, I am too. But if we want to make this look real, you're coming to the mall." Stepping onto his crotch, "I'm sure Ned would rather have you later and able to perform." Adding pressure to her leg, "so let's go shopping."

**Apologize** – Cyrus/Emo Joe

It had taken all day. But Cyrus finally had Joe cornered, in some empty classroom, ten minutes before bell. "Joe, babe I missed you." He mumbled wrapping his arms around the emo.

"Right, that's why we haven't even texted in a month." Joe said, trying to pull away.

Cyrus gripped him tighter. "I thought you needed to cool off." Joe glared, "we were fighting pretty hard – and I was kind of an ass. But I missed you and I want to be together again - if you want too?" He asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Just because I love you."

**Gossip** – Tina/Chaz

On his first day back on the news desk; Tina had come up and hugged him. "I missed having you around." She mumbled, when she let go.

"See told you that Chaz was a necessary to the school news team." He said, smiling at her.

She kissed his cheek. "I didn't say I missed you arguing with me on the news. I just missed having you around." Quickly pecking him on the lips, she ran out to class.

The next morning Chaz kissed her live and on air. "A. Nigma High, this is the most beautiful girl in the school."

**Ninja **– Biffy/Lee

Those vents made Lee pretty stealthy and great at getting around the school. And the best part – at least for Biffy; was that Biffy was the only one who knew where he was. So it was pretty hot.

Especially, when he could talk dirty over Lee's Bluetooth. It was awesome to make him stumble and maybe misstep. It'd stopped being funny to drop Lee into the girls' change room a while ago.

But now their relationship had caused the best bond ever. They were an awesome team and slowly they were solving the mystery. And then Lee would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bright – Irwin/Beth**

Math was what brought them together. It was seventh grade when Irwin had first caught Beth completing equations above the grade level – about the level upon his own. They'd collected other members – and lost some too.

When Lee had left math club, Beth had found Greta to take his place. Greta was a much better fit, but not as good at math. And Irwin had appreciated the gesture. And maybe they kissed a few times, but they weren't all mushy.

Beth had always stayed by his side. And although she wasn't the prettiest girl, she was bright. That was good.

**Unity – Lou/Deuce, Deuce/OC**

They were always best friends – not with Jenny, but with each other. And this curse thing, it really wrecked their mojo. Lou had been dating a cheerleader – Deuce had been a star on the A. Nigma High volleyball, basketball and baseball team.

But no matter how different they were, they were always friends. That is until Deuce started dating a guy. Lou had never been more amazed in his life.

Or lonelier. Deuce's boyfriend took up a lot of his time. And maybe Lou had always kinda had a thing for his friend – he just wanted them to be together.

**Break-Up – Lee/Irwin**

When Lee left the Mathletes, he'd left Irwin. They'd had a relationship, they were technically boyfriends and they were friends. And maybe Irwin was cocky and narcissistic. But Lee was sneaky and sarcastic. They worked.

Until Irwin crossed a line. Lee wasn't going to forgive him. There were things Lee refused to deal with – losing his co-captain position to Beth was it. They were partners – not one leading the other. The change in status wasn't working.

And so maybe he quit the Mathletes a little quick. And maybe he never spoke to Irwin for a few years, he deserved it.

**Dance – Tina/Lee**

It was well known that Lee couldn't dance. But it wasn't well known that Tina could. Or that she'd offered to give Lee dance lessons for the big formal at the end of the year.

She taught him how to two-step, waltz, foxtrot and even a basic salsa. Lee did pretty well, as long as Tina was leading him. But when the dance came around and he danced with Brandy he went back to knowing nothing.

Then, they danced together and the room just seemed to disappear, and it was just the two of them. And it was really beautiful.

**Rockstar – Cyrus/Joe**

"Seriously? Where the fuck is my violin?" Joe was heard yelling around the gym. He was panicking, that violin was expensive.

Suddenly, Cyrus was beside him. "What you looking for, cutie?"

"None of your business Rockstar. Go hang out with your groupies." Joe scoffed, turning away.

"Nah, not really into them. Could be into you though," Cyrus said, watching Joe's ass.

Joe sighed. "I'll make you a deal. We find my violin and I'll go out with you." Cyrus nodded.

Crazy enough, Cyrus found Joe's violin in the detention room. And Joe did have fun on their date, at least.

**Family – Biffy**

He got it. His family was big and loud and not many people could handle them. They were a team – the scariest and sneakiest family ever. His siblings were his eyes around the school.

His twin sister Avalon; was everywhere. His younger brother Cyrus, was always on the move. And Cyrus' twin Ned saw all and knew all too. Skater was always on the move, and he was pretty damn smart too.

Somehow, none of them ever really got dates. And that actually didn't really bother them, but Biffy knew he'd go all protective older brother on his siblings' boyfriends.

**Intimidation – Steve/Ned**

Ned and Steve had been 'seeing' each other for a few months and although they were not technically out, some people did know about them.

"Hey you! Steve!" was called down the halls, one day. Steve turned and saw only Biffy Goldstein leaning against a locker. "Come here."

"What do you need?"

"Just to talk to you."

"About what?"

Biffy smiled, "my little brother."

"And who's your little brother?"

"Ned. And you are either going to grow some balls and make it official – or you're going to let him find someone who can. Got it?"

"Why?"

"Because, I say so."

**Perfection – Cam/Brandi**

There was no perfection in their relationship. Brandi's first kiss had been with Cam's best friend, and he'd once tried to use her to get a date with a Chiquita-leader. They squabbled over petty things and forgot favorite things and special days.

But they loved each other, Cam was president, he was helpful and had helped her pass her history test. She'd helped him rise in the popularity ranks to that of the Glamazons.

And maybe their first kiss was kind of awkward. And their first time was really awkward. They were awkward together. It was a kind of perfection.

**Cooler – Biffy/Kimmie**

She was queen of the Glamazons. She had boys falling over their feet for a date with her. She'd dated Steve – until he'd dumped her for some prima-donna in a green dress. She's gotten someone elected as class president. She was so much cooler.

He was one of the strongest guys in class. He was the thriftiest guy. He was a jack of all trades. He was un-brainwash-able. And he had successfully kept an animal at the school. He didn't have fake friends and he could always one up someone else.

She may've been cooler, but she was into him.

**Bored – Skaters**

The skaters were never bored. They had a short attention span – or so everyone thought. No one knew the skaters were smart. Zed wanted to be a nurse and had mad skills in bio. Ned wanted to do some hardcore civil engineering (not that the other skaters knew what that was) and Fred and Ted wanted to go into business.

They let themselves get distracted by ropes, shoes, shiny costumes or anything that flapped in front of them. They couldn't let themselves get distracted in class. Even if Ned fell asleep in bio every day – Zed would help him pass.

**Clique – Any/Any**

It was their cliques that kept them apart. One of them was much higher on the social scale, there was no competition.

For a short time they were happy together, ignoring the fact high school was happening. But their friends were adamant about social standards. He was cool and popular and everyone loved him.

And here they were; they had friends, but only a few. And they were dating one of the hottest guys in school. In secret, and he was dating someone else for the public.

High school wasn't supposed to be this depressing. Or make someone this lonely.

**Initiation – Brandi/Kimmie**

The Glamazons initiation was coming up. And Kimmie was going to be particularly vicious this year. Brandi was easy to manipulate, she would do anything to get it.

The shopping challenge, football fashion and all the other games were going to happen. But Kimmie would have to have a special challenge for her future replacement. And Brandi Silver – was just the girl for the job.

And maybe Kimmie thought her freckles were cute. And she had a cute butt and a great fashion sense.

Dating boys was never really Kimmie's thing anyway. And that deal with her and Steve worked.

**Kiss – Cyrus/Joe**

When they'd met, they'd both been mooning after other people. The people were cooler and older, but not really into them. And they'd sort of bonded over the rejections.

But Cyrus was a big, cool Rockstar. And Joe was just some emo who wore too much guyliner. So Cyrus had found someone else – and Joe had gotten an uncontrollable crush on Cyrus. So he'd kissed Cyrus once.

So Joe avoided Cyrus like the plague, so he didn't get his heart broken. Cyrus had spent weeks chasing around Joe. When he'd caught him, the kiss was electrifying. They were really happy.


End file.
